


Check Yes Juliet

by luciferslittlehellhound



Series: Songs for Dean and Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was crouched below his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Yes Juliet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balthazar_in_221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthazar_in_221B/gifts).



> Song is Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings.
> 
> Basically put my music on shuffle and used the 5th song i came to as inspiration. Let me know what you think :)

Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight

~~~~~

Chink.  
A rock hit Cas' window.  
"What the hell?"  
Chink.  
He closed his book and wandered over to the glass pane and sighed as he opened it. Dean was crouched below his window, searching for more rocks.  
"What do you want Dean?" Cas hissed down to ground. Dean jumped up, standing dripping wet in the dark, in the pouring rain.  
"Come outside." Dean shouted up, smiling at Cas.  
"Are you mad?!" Cas exclaimed, "Its pouring with rain!"  
"Yeah and I'm freezing so hurry up and come outside."  
"No Dean. Go home." Cas frowned as he slammed the window shut. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat back down to his English Essay.  
Chink.  
Another rock hit the window.  
Chink.  
Chink.  
"Oh for the love of Lucifer!" Cas cried, storming back over to the window, flinging it open.  
"What. Do. You. Want." He hissed at Dean, who still stood on the ground beneath his window.   
"I wont leave until you come outside." Dean smiled cheekily, rain running down his cheeks like tears.  
Cas rolled his eyes as he stormed out of his room and down the stairs, wrenching open the door and stepped out into the rain. The droplets seeped through his shirt, soaking him immediately, they drummed on his head, rolled down his face. Dean smiled at him as he walked over, hands in his pockets, casual as ever.  
"Hey Cas." He smiled. His eyes were bright in the street light, they were so green they seemed to swallow his vision.  
"Hey Dean."  
"How are you doing?"  
"Wet."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, oh." Cas swallowed trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat.  
"I wanted to give you something." Dean's eyes flitted nervously around, and he took a step forward, closing the distance between them.   
"Uh huh."   
"So, um, happy birthday." Dean whispered.  
"Why are you whispering Dean?" Cas whispered back.  
"I dont know" Dean whispered, smiling slightly, before bringing their lips crashing together. And the rain poured down.


End file.
